A Happy Birthday
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: It's an eight year old Laika's birthday in Sharro. He anxiously awaits his father's return on such a day and is greeted with a pleasent surprise. Little kid Laika fluff.


An eight year old Laika pressed his face against the freezing glass of his bedroom window. His breath came out in small short puffs and it crystallized on the window in small random patterns. "Where is he?" Laika asked himself.

There was a small knock at his door and he turned around to see his mother smiling warmly at him. "Your father might not be home for awhile now," she said softly.

"But…" Laika said looking at his mom with big eyes, "he promised."

His mom crossed the room and gathered her son into her arms and gave him a sad smile when he didn't protest. "I know your father promised. He promises…" she paused, "a lot of things. But, he's…"

"A busy man with a lot of responsibility," Laika sighed, repeating the end of his mother's speech with a tone of voice that suggested he had heard something exactly like it many times before.

She ruffled his hair gently and gave him a small hug. "I know you're disappointed sweetie, but there are a lot things going on right now."

"But, it's my birthday," Laika said. "Why… how did he forget something like that? He promised!" Laika protested more violently.

His mom gathered him into her arms in an even tighter embrace. "I don't know sweetie. If I knew what your father was thinking I think I'd be a much happier woman."

"Mom?" Laika asked.

"Nothing sweetie, I'm sure your father will be home soon. If not today then possibly by this weekend."

"All right," Laika said and pushed himself out of his mom's arms.

"You probably should go to bed, sweetie," his mom told him.

"I will," Laika said. "Soon, I promise."

His mom nodded, "All right, I'm holding you to that promise," she said seriously.

Laika grinned and saluted her, "Yes, ma'am!"

She grinned and saluted back, "Dismissed, solider!"

Laika nodded in all seriousness and left his room to get ready for bed. "He's just like his father," she murmured as she left his room.

There was a knock on the door as she walked into the living room of their small house. She walked over and opened it to see a man with dark green hair and smiling blues eyes gaze down at her. "Am I too late?" he asked.

"Oh, dear!" she cried out happily and ran out into the snow to embrace her husband. "You made it."

"Of course I did," he said.

She placed her hands on his chest and felt a small bulge in his jacket wiggle. "What on earth?"

He winked at her, "Shhh, don't spoil the surprise."

She put a hand to her lips in an effort not to laugh out loud. "Oh you…" she said.

He held his hand out to her and she took it. "Shall we go inside, milady?" he asked in a goofy voice.

"Yes, my sweet prince," she returned in a similar voice.

When they got inside, the tall man walked through the house while his wife shut the door. "Hey sport! Come out here!" he yelled.

Laika gazed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror with his toothbrush still in his mouth. "Dad?" he mumbled.

"Hey, Laika!" he heard again.

Laika quickly spit the toothpaste into the sink and hurriedly rinsed of his toothbrush. Then he ran out into the living room and stopped short to gaze at the tall, frost covered man in the middle of his house. "DAD!" Laika yelled out.

"Hey," his dad grinned and pulled Laika into a bone chilling hug which Laika was more then happy to return.

"You made it!" Laika breathed.

"Of course I made it," he said. "I wouldn't miss my son's birthday for the world."

Laika grinned and gave his dad another hug.

"I'll get the cake," his mom said and she went into the kitchen to prepare the small party.

"I got you something," his dad said with a wink.

"What?" Laika asked excitedly.

"Close your eyes," his dad said.

"Aww, but dad," Laika protested. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"No, that's very true. But surprises are for everyone," his dad said. "Now, close your eyes."

Laika sighed and did as he was told.

"Hold out your hands," his dad instructed.

Laika held out his hands and felt a small furry something get placed in his arms. It wriggled and Laika shifted his grip to make sure whatever it was didn't fall. Then he opened his eyes to see a small, black and white puppy look up at him with soulful black eyes.

A wide grin slowly spread over Laika's face. "Like him?" his dad asked.

"Yes…" Laika said. He set the bemused puppy on the floor gently and gave his dad a big hug, "Thank you so much dad."

His dad chuckled and returned the hug. Then he cleared his throat and Laika stood straight. "Now, a dog is a big responsibility, son," his dad said in a clear commanding tone.

"Yes, sir!" Laika said.

"Are you sure you'll take care of him?"

"Yes, sir!" Laika answered.

"Do you have the responsibility?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!" Laika said truthfully.

"Then he's all yours. Take good care of him!" his dad saluted him.

"Yes, sir!" Laika saluted back.

The dog gave a yip in agreement and his dad laughed, "Ah smart dog. So what are you going to name him?"

Laika picked up the puppy as they made their way to the kitchen, "I think… Moltagu is a good name."

His dad patted him on the shoulder. "You know what?" he asked.

"What?"

"I think you're right," he said with a warm smile.

Laika smiled back and together they went into the kitchen to celebrate his eighth birthday as a family.


End file.
